<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bodyslam by chadsuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622419">bodyslam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke'>chadsuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss after the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bodyslam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ino slams into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura is barely - barely there, honestly. She wasn’t trapped like everyone else, wasn’t locked up in some jutsu that was showing everyone god knows what, hadn’t been lost in her own mind. But she had fought a fucking alien goddess and then seen her teammates - her fucking stupid idiot teammates - run off to blow each others arms off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi is a comforting weight next to her and Sai manages to find them, slips through the crowd so that he’s sitting by her side - Yamato-sensei stands, surveying everyone and Naruto and Sasuke laugh at each other as if they aren’t both missing arms and didn’t almost bleed to death, poking at each other’s bandaged stumps and bruised faces and laughing and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino slams into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura almost faceplants right into her teammates’ dried blood, only Kakashi-sensei grabbing her arm and her own shinobi skills keeping her from falling. “Ino!” she cries out in surprise, before even turning to look - only one person who wasn’t already before her would slam into her like this, and her blonde hair had flown up and nearly smacked Sakura in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend’s eyes are wet, damp, her face pressed into her neck as she drops to her knees. “Sakura…” Ino breathes, her lips shifting against Sakura’s skin, almost the faint trace of a kiss, and Sakura softens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she says, and she pulls her away just enough so she can turn and enfold Ino in her embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr at my writing blog <b>ftcoye</b>, where i take drabble prompts, and my personal, <b>chadsuke</b>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>